Colourblind
by Airin
Summary: Remus Lupin spends his summer away from Hogwarts trying to forget one love, and possibly finding another. Slash.
1. Prologue

****

Disclaimer... First of all....the obligatory disclaimer, without which I might possibly find my ass being sued by JKR!!! (They wouldn't get much...I'm happy because I'm poor.) But anyway, just to point out the obvious, I am in fact _not_ JKR (shocked aren'tcha?) and so none of these here characters are mine. Thanks for listening!

****

Warning... Ok, this body of writing that will follow is slash. For those who don't know, slash deals with relationships between two (or more) people of the male variety. For those of you who are now going "Ick! Ptooy!! Sick!", please leave now before your poor little minds are corrupted!!! *Points to the back button* However, for those of you like me, (i.e. for whom it is too late...the slash has already turned you into a 'shipping eccentricity) come in further! *Beckons* Find a comfortable seat and enjoy! *Hands out little finger foods*

****

Dedication... As ever, where would a good fic be without a dedication? A writer cannot be inspired by shag-pile carpet alone!!! A writer needs other things! *Looks confused at herself for a second* Anyway...this fic is dedicated to the indomitable Bally. *liick* Aside from being dead cute, little an' lovely, she also agreed with me that this pairing is "so pretty!!" and encouraged me to write it. Je t'aime ma petite loupe!!

****

Randomness... The start of this fic is the last part of the Marauder's sixth year of Hogwarts. The main body if it deals with the summer between their sixth and seventh years. This being the case Remus is 17 during most of this fic (i.e. _well_ above the legal age of consensual sex) so nothing dealt with here is illegal. (In the UK anyway, which is where this is set and where I am from). This is all from Remus' point of view in the first person.

~ **Prologue** ~

It was the last day of Hogwarts before we all left to go home for the summer and I was watching Sirius lean in and kiss the pretty brunette on his arm. I could have closed my eyes and still seen in horrible clarity the exact positions of their arms about each other, his strong dark-haired skin light against her black robes. The girl, a Gryffindor in the year below us, was watching Sirius with adoring eyes. I wanted to be sick.

Sirius continued. "So I'm sorry I didn't tell you all about Sophie. I wanted to make sure we would work out without all the pressure before I told you. I didn't want you to think that this was just another fling."

I eyed the girl carefully. She was very small with short dark hair and a slightly elfin face. No. This was not usual for Sirius. His girlfriends lasted for hours, possibly even days, but never the month and a half he said he had been with this girl. He was quite clearly in love. I knew the signs. I had been displaying them myself for the last two years.

This was not the way it was meant to be! The Universe should not work this way. It was meant to be that I loved Sirius secretly, and vice versa. Then one day, when there had been suitable angst and we had both given up that our love could ever be requited, something would force us to admit feelings long hidden. Then we would spend the rest of our lives happy together. Peter, James and I had even discussed the possibility of Sirius being gay due to the high volume of women to whom he could not commit. Now my every hope and dream of our future happiness was dashed and I tried to hide my pain behind a smile for my friend. I glanced upwards, hoping that whoever was up there knew what they were doing.

James stepped forward to sling his arm around Sirius' shoulder. He was grinning from ear to ear, congratulating Sirius on finding someone to put up with him. I also added some suitably congratulatory but simultaneously mock-insulting comment. All the time I could not tear my eyes from the beautiful hand resting on this interloper's waist. As Sirius leaned in to kiss her again I literally felt my heart break. I could not watch any more. Making my excuses I ran from the dorm.


	2. Chapter One

****

Disclaimer... Yet again I point out that I am not JKR. And unless we perfect cloning and mind transplants, then I never will be. That said, I am obviously not making _any_ profit from this. My reward is being able to close my eyes and see the pretty things. Ohhhhh the pretty things.

****

Dedication... To alcohol! The cause of, and solution to, all of life's problems! :D And also to Bally *liick*. For dragging me up onto the pedestal and letting me play in the Linenverse. Is their any gift you could give me that would be better?

****

Warning... Boys!! With other boys!!! Noooooooo!!! Get out now!!! Run run!!! Flee!!..........

................Still here? Good good. Now that we have gotten rid of the faint hearted, lead on o' intrepid reader!

~ **Chapter 1** ~

I sat on the barstool staring into the amber liquid at the bottom of my glass, following the swirls as the ice clinked against the side of glass. The pub itself was near empty; there being only a few regular punters bar myself and the barman, Bill. Bill was an older muggle of about fifty who also owned the little village tavern close to my home in Church Stretton.

I had my arms and upper body propped on the bar, aware that in this position no one would interrupt my drowning of sorrows. Not that my sorrows were so great any more. I had used my magically fake ID to spend half of the summer in this very muggle pub trying to forget Sirius and his girlfriend at the bottom of every glass of cheap, poly-malt whiskey. It was all I could afford. I had slowly recovered my perspective on the situation, and last night I had seen Sirius for the first time since that awful night. It had not been as bad as I had feared.

"So how did the big meeting go? How was she?" My eyes and head lifted, causing the ice in my glass to tinkle again. Bill was standing in front of me, palms down on the mahogany bar. Having drunk here almost every night for half the holidays Bill had gradually come to know of my troubles and I had never disabused him of his assumption that the person I drank to forget was a 'she'.

I leaned back slightly, sitting up straighter. I was dressed as a muggle to blend in, wearing an old pair of battered bluejeans and a generic faded black T-shirt. On my feet I had some heavy duty black boots of whose purchase had been greatly inspired by Sirius.

I still had not replied so Bill continued. "I thought you were ready. You said you were looking forward to it."

I nodded slowly. "It _was_ fine." I sipped my drink. "In fact we all had a great time. It was good to see them all."

Bill frowned at me, huge bushy eyebrows meeting over his nose like two small rodents mating. "So why the long face?" I sighed. Why the long face indeed. I placed the glass down on the bar.

"Because I feel ok. I feel fine. This is the person I though I would spend the rest of my life with, yet here I am, able to move on and feel ok." I saw understanding begin to blossom in Bill's eyes. "Was I really so in love? Am I that fickle?"

Bill threw back his head and laughed, a deep mocking sound that made two men playing blackjack near the back start. "You young people make me laugh, I swear you do." He pulled out a bright red handkerchief and wiped his mouth with it, a habit that fascinated me. "What's the problem? Is it only if you spend the rest of your life moping that you were truly in love? Is the world to be never right again?" He held a hand to his head in a dramatic gesture. I could not help but laugh at his antics. He chuckled and continued. "That's not the way human nature works lad. If you're strong you heal. You let yourself move on and do things the healthy way. It's only the weak that cry for ten years then die alone and bitter. I never thought that would happen to you."

I smiled at the compliment. So I was 'strong'. Well it was definitely better than unfeeling, as I had been thinking I must be all day. I picked up my glass and drained it, wincing at the bitter taste and wishing I could afford the expensive top shelf stuff. Bill raised an eyebrow in question and I ordered a pint of Guinness. He laughed again.

"Ah, the easy way to tell when a man's heart is mended. He stops drinking cheap whiskey and opts for a pint of the good stuff instead." He obliged and placed the black and cream pint in from of me. I took a grateful mouthful, feeling happier than ever. I was strong. Everything would be fine. I had good friends, good family, and a smooth pint of chewable beer in my hand. I grinned at Bill and relaxed into the barstool.

****

*

There were four empty pint glasses lined up on the bar, but I was only mildly buzzed. My ability to hold my drink was a legacy of my wolf nature and a long drinking history with my friends, supplemented by the summers excess. The fifth pint had been placed down while I indulged in a much-needed visit to the cramped gents. As I walked back over to my stool I was surprised to see someone else on the next one along. It was rare for non-regulars to be in the pub on a weeknight, and all five were already there. The man looked to be tall, wearing black trousers and black shoes. The hood of the long dark green overcoat he wore covered his upper body and head. The coat was soaked from the summer storms that I had long forgotten were raging outside. As I sat back down on my stool I listened to Bill's enthusiastic greeting of the newcomer.

"It's been too long Luke. I was expecting you at the beginning of the summer." While he spoke Bill was busy pulling another pint of Guinness. I turned to greet the man, he being so obviously a good friend of Bill's and a fellow Guinness drinker. As I did he pulled back his hood, shaking a few stray raindrops off the long ice-blonde hair, drawn back and tied at the nape. He lifted his eyes to mine and we both stopped, staring, shocked. It was Lucius Malfoy.


	3. Chapter Two

****

Disclaimer... Not mine. Need I say more? *Sigh* ok, they all belong to JK Rowling. And I wouldn't really want to steal them from her as she does a much better job than I ever could!

****

Dedication... To everyone! I love you all! *Does air kisses*

****

Randomness... Did you know that Phrenology is the science of detailing someone's personality from the shape of their skull? Also, did you know that the most likely place in the Solar System for life to exist other than Earth is one of the moons of Jupiter, Europa?

~ **Chapter 2** ~

Bill was oblivious to the stare of recognition between Lucius and myself. He continued to pour a drink and make introductions.

"Luke, this is Russ. He's started coming regularly just this summer. Russ, this is Luke." I reached out to shake hands. I noticed that the palm in my own hand was smooth and dry, despite the weather, and that the grip was firm. There was not really much I knew about this Slytherin a year above me, but an innate distrust of those in that house and a desire for anonymity made me wary. I could see similar emotions mirrored in Lucius' eyes.

Bill had finished pulling the pint and placed it on the bar in front of Lucius. He glanced down at my pint and spoke to me for the first time.

"It looks like we're drinking the same thing." I nodded and took a swig from my glass. His voice was rich and even, totally different to what I had expected, having only seen him from afar. Its sound made me relax. Evidently he was not going to acknowledge our mutual recognition and I felt easier about that. I leaned forward on the bar and threw a couple of salted peanuts from the bowl on the bar into my mouth. I had always known that Malfoy Manor was somewhere nearby, hidden by various spells, but having never seen any of them in or around the village I had assumed they did not mix with the muggle element. But here it seemed that I was not the only one fond of muggle pubs.

I listened as Lucius told Bill about his activities over the summer so far and wondered mildly what he had _really_ been doing. I occasionally asked a question but mainly just enjoyed listening to the deep intonations of his voice. Soon the conversation turned to more everyday subjects and I joined in more and more, Bill saying less and less. The pints were kept supplied and the night passed quickly. I could see my shock mirrored in Lucius' face when Bill informed us that he would have to close up. Lucius stood as I reached into my back pocket to pay my evening's bar tab. He stopped me.

"Put them all on my tab Bill." Lucius stated. I raised an eyebrow. "Good company is worth a few drinks." He continued and smiled. "I hope I'll see you here again." It was more a question than a statement.

"I'm here most nights." I confessed as he pulled his overcoat back on. We shook hands again before he turned and swept out of the door. I said my goodnights to Bill, pulling on my own battered, dark brown, long leather coat. As I walked out into the torrential rain I pulled up the collar and hunched my shoulders. The night had definitely not turned out as expected.

*

I lay in my bed with the duvet pulled up over my clothes. The rain was still battering at the windows, lending a cosy feeling as I read the thick volume I had selected off the library shelf. We Lupins were not as rich as, for example, the Malfoys, but we did live in a large, rambling house, made more extensive on the inside than apparent by various charms. I could hear the occasional clang and batter of my father cooking dinner. My mother was in the drawing room, the occasional Bach or Chopin drifting up from the piano.

I had spent much of the summer so far buried in my bed reading, but this had been the first day that I had actually enjoyed it. I would read great passages, occasionally stopping and finding myself thinking about Lucius. My stomach flipped a little every time I thought about going to the pub that night. I watched the time, waiting for the hours to pass. Finally I could not deny what I had been trying to ignore since the previous night. I was desperately looking forward to seeing Lucius Malfoy again.

*

I finished eating and complimented my father. My parents took turns in cooking, I myself occasionally taking a turn, but I never had the heart to tell my father that my mother's cooking was far superior.

As usual after dinner, at 7pm, I collected my leather coat and walked down to the pub. My parents had known something was wrong but knew better that to question their private son. Today, however, I fought the urge to rush. I almost ran to the cloakroom for my coat and was out of the door in minutes. I wondered if it was right to be interested in someone so soon after Sirius, especially as the person was a Slytherin and the fact that I had only spoken to him the night before, but at that moment I could not care.

I strode into the bar ten minutes earlier than I would usually arrive. I was surprised and gratified to see one of the stools already occupied by the unmistakable form of Lucius. He looked up as I walked in and smiled. I grinned back in response. "Nice to see you again Luke." I commented, taking my customary seat at the bar, knowing Bill would already be pulling my drink.

"Definitely." Lucius responded. "I was hoping you would be back tonight." My smile grew. This was going to be interesting.


	4. Chapter Three

****

Disclaimer... Not mine...never have been and never will be. T'all belongs to JK Rowling, who is a Goddess, but mean for keeping us waiting for book 5 so long!

****

Dedication... To the good people at the Jack Daniels factory. Mmmmm....JD and coke... And to my Bally. I love her, hyena laugh and all. And not just because she shares my dreams of a roundy-house to spend our lives in.

****

Added extras... Sorry it's taken me so long to get this lot up...I've been moving house, starting a new job, helping a friend organise her wedding and a whole bunch of other things. I hope you like it though!

~ **Chapter 3** ~

Lucius told Bill that he would again put all of the drinks on his tab. I objected, but he was firm. "I have too much money sometimes. You must allow me to do this." I relented.

The conversation took off of it's own accord. Lucius was able to converse on many diverse subjects, from books we had both read, to which beers tasted the best. Bill was forgotten as we bonded over shared interests. I could feel a change within myself. Before this Sirius was the only man I had ever felt more then just lust for. It was rare for me to meet a man who could stimulate me mentally as well as physically. It was clear Lucius was one of these men, and if Sirius had not completely dulled my perceptions, Lucius was responding in kind.

Lucius was making a quick bathroom break while Bill pulled our fifth drinks of the evening. He leaned against the bar. "So you seem a lot happier. Getting on with being strong?" He grinned broadly. I answered the grin and nodded happily as Lucius sat back down.

"What was that?" Lucius asked. I was slightly tongue tied for a moment but Bill filled him in.

"Russ has spent the summer getting over the unrequited love of his life. She went off with someone else." I blanched. I had not been planning to tell Lucius this yet, but now if he was in fact interested he would get the wrong idea. I watched as Lucius turned to look at me.

"So she broke your heart?" He asked, grey eyes intense. I nodded.

"Yes, _she_ did." I hoped Lucius would pick up on the slight emphasis of 'she'. By the rise of his eyebrows it seemed that he had. He took a swig of his drink and I continued. "It seems she doesn't go for men, like me." Again I hoped the pauses in the sentence would convey the message I wanted.

Lucius smiled. "Men like you and I often have that problem." Fire erupted inside me. He had just admitted what I had already figured and it fanned the flame of my attraction. I could not mistake the pleased look in his eyes at my involuntary grin. We continued to talk, but there was now almost an anxiousness t out conversation. I knew it was a desire to talk to him alone on my part, and I hoped it was the same on his. My hopes were confirmed when he stood a good hour before time would be called.

"Well, I had better be heading off Bill." Lucius began to pull on his overcoat and turned to me. "I'm walking in the direction of the village green. Do you walk that way?" I tipped back the rest of my pint and stood up too.

"I do. I may as well leave and walk with you." I dragged on my coat, the leather feeling comfortably heavy across my shoulders. I waved to Bill and followed Lucius out through the door, wondering how much the old man would figure out, if anything.

Once out of the door Lucius dropped back so he was walking next to me. I wanted to reach out and take his hand but I could not make myself do it. Nothing had really been said out loud yet and I could not be the cause of a problem. The rain was still torrential and I walked with shoulders hunched, hands in my pockets. We were both dripping wet. I blew upwards to try and dislodge a droplet of rainwater off the end of my nose, making Lucius laugh. I looked round at him. He had water trapped in his eyelashes and little rivulets travelled down his face having not pulled up his hood.

We continued to walk, conversation mostly about the freak storms, until we reached some benches beneath a large sprawling oak tree. Although it was impossible to get any wetter, we unconsciously picked the driest bench. For a moment after we sat no one spoke.

"So who was he?" Lucius asked. "This unrequited love." Lucius' directness just proved he had understood my meanings before. I wanted to be direct in return but I could not bring myself to say Sirius' name to this man. Part of me still could not trust that he was not just a Slytherin trying to get a Gryffindor to admit his sexuality.

"Just a friend." I allowed, sitting back and looking up through the branches at the dark, cloudy sky, the occasional large droplet splashing down from the sodden tree. "He never even knew I liked him."

Lucius nodded. "I had a similar thing happen to me last year." He smiled slightly, self-consciously. "Unfortunately I made advances that were rebuffed." I laughed as it was clear Lucius looked back on the event with humour.

"What happened?" I was curious and not a little jealous. I had a possessive knot in my stomach that I knew only too well.

"He was shocked. I realised what I had taken for shared attraction was just hero worship on his part." He made a self-depreciating face. "It was embarrassing." I chuckled, knowing that had been a great underestimation. I could feel a blush at even though thought of a similar thing happening with Sirius.

"So do I know him?" I asked. Lucius shrugged slightly.

"I've no doubt you do." I waited for him to continue, but he just smiled at me and raised his eyebrows. I got the message. _You tell me and I'll tell you._ I nodded. I was not ready to reveal all yet. We sat in silence for a moment before Lucius spoke in a low voice.

"Are you busy tomorrow?" I murmured that I was not. "I was going to take a walk into the hills, follow the streams, take some lunch. Would you like to join me?" I was frantic to scream that I would but I could not seem desperate. I paused for a few seconds.

"Actually yes, I think I'd like to. It's been a while since I wandered in the hills." I smiled internally at the fact he had invented an outing where we could be alone and that I had happily agreed to it. We arranged to meet back at the same bench the next day at noon.

I rose to leave, for a moment unsure as to whether a kiss goodnight would be appropriate, but deciding not to court embarrassment. As I walked away I could hardly wait for the next day. I knew I would not sleep at all that night.

Later, as I finally drifted off to sleep in my bed, I wondered what my friends would think of my not only spending time with a Slytherin, but planning to do more than just walk and talk. The thought brought I smile to my face and I slipped into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter Four

****

Disclaimer... Do I really have to say it again? They're not mine. I make no profit, nor do I claim to own them. There. Done.

****

Dedication... To Chris. Chri-jack. Heh heh heh. For understanding and making me laugh in the rain. And – when you read the chapter you'll understand – very cool parents everywhere. Especially my own.

****

Warning... Thought I'd better throw one in...you know...just in case someone got this far without realising that this is two men in relationshippyness! The horror! Well it is. If you don't like it then you are able to leave *points to back button* Use it wisely.

~ **Chapter 4** ~

Although I woke early the next morning I forced myself to relax and take my time. I took a long cool shower, letting the water sluice over my sleep-sweated skin. As I ran my hands over my body I thought of Lucius' long hair free from its tie, falling across my skin. I had to turn the water ice cold to rid myself of my body's reaction to the thoughts.

I trawled through my meagre selection of muggle clothing, feeling for all the world like a muggle woman shrieking 'I have nothing to wear!', before pulling on a pair of battered black jeans and another faded black T-shirt. My mother raised an eyebrow at my finally making it down to breakfast for the first time in the holidays. My father stayed behind the Daily Prophet.

"Morning Remus." I grinned at his calm reaction.

After eating I disappeared into the library. It was my favourite room and I knew if I could get into a good book, the hours until I met Lucius would melt past. I toed off my boots and had just lay back across one of the leather sofas, book propped up on a pillow on my stomach, when my mother came in and closed the door. I knew immediately that she wanted to talk. I swung my legs round and sat up, watching her expectantly as she rearranged some papers on the desk. She was nervous. I could sense it. It made me nervous too.

After a few minutes I finally became fed up of her anxiousness.

"Mum." She turned to face me. "What is it?" As though my words had snapped her from her indecision she began.

"You seem a lot happier over the last week or so." I knew she and my father had noticed my pain, but had left me to approach them, something I was thankful for. I nodded, not agreeing with her, more acknowledging what she had said. "I know life can't be easy for you, with your transformations, keeping secrets from people, but you know you can talk to me about anything yes?" I nodded again, wondering if these were just general platitudes or if it was leading somewhere. "People can be cruel sometimes, and when you fall in love for the first time it always seems like nothing will ever feel the same again." I groaned inwardly. The last thing I wanted was a 'plenty more fish in the sea' conversation with my mother. "I think I just wanted to say to you that this boy who broke your heart has missed out on the greatest partner he could ever find and it's his loss."

I was speechless. Had my own mother just said what I thought she had? I stammered, caught between denial and asking her how she knew. She smiled at me and came over to sit on the sofa, taking my hand and stroking it in a gesture I remembered from when I was younger, the morning after the full moon.

"So shocked Re?" She used her and my father's nickname for me. "Some mother I would be if I didn't know my own son was gay." She laughed. "And every holiday it was 'Sirius this, Sirius that.' Then this holiday there was nothing, with you in bed all day and in the pub all night. I'm not blind."

I was amazed. I could not make any words come from my lips. I had an urge to deny it all, but this was my mother and I had always known I would have to tell her one day. I had never guessed she might already know. Relief and love swept over me. None my friends knew of my sexuality so I had not been able to admit my feelings to anyone. Then here, right under my nose, was someone who not only knew, but also understood and loved me. I leaned in and hugged her, trying to wordlessly express my gratitude. I knew she understood.

"Thank you." I whispered. I felt her smile against my cheek. She pulled away and wiped from her eyes the few tears that had pooled there. She grinned at me.

"Well, maybe now we can go shopping together. We could buy some mauve paint for your room!" I burst out laughing involuntarily at her joke. It was great to hear her laugh mingling with mine. It should never have surprised me that this amazing woman, who had been there through my life, dealing with my Lycanthropy, could also easily deal with anything else life threw at her.

A thought occurred to me. "Does Dad know?" Although my father was very accepting, I somehow cringed at the idea of him knowing his son was gay.

"No." My mother said, patting my hand again. "I think he does on some level, but being a man he can't put two and two together. When you choose to tell him though, he will be fine. I nodded, mollified. We were both silent for a moment with our own thoughts before my mother continued. "So." She paused. I looked at her. "Who is he?" I blinked and she grinned at my shock. "This boy who has you getting out of bed in time for breakfast and has you whistling as you get ready for the pub."

I threw back my head and laughed. I, someone who lived magic every day of my life, had scoffed at the idea of a Mother's 6th sense, yet here it was in all its glory. My mirth finally died down and as I hugged her again and lied. "No one you know."

*

I left the house at 11.45, my spirits soaring, content in the knowledge that no matter what, there was someone who understood and loved me. I was on top of the world.


	6. Chapter Five

****

Disclaimer... Yet again they're not mine. All of the characters, and in fact the whole HP Universe, belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just having a wee play and making no profit.

****

Dedication... This one is to all the hard working people at the cheesy nachos factory. Amen!

****

Randomness... Why do men have nipples? Why is belly button fluff always blue? These are the questions that keep me awake nights.

~ **Chapter 5** ~

I stretched out my long legs as I relaxed on the tartan blanket spread over the ground. Lucius and I had climbed quite high into the hills, talking when difficult terrain had not made it impossible. Again my escapades with my friends, along with my wolf heritage meant I found it easy to keep up with Lucius, despite him being more practised. When we had reached a good height Lucius had pulled out a miniaturised picnic basket and blanket from a pocket and enlarged them with his wand. We were now both lying back, replete, staring at the occasional clouds left from the storms.

Lucius pointed at a cloud. "Norwegian Ridgback." I looked over at it.

"I'd say it was more of a Welsh Green." Lucius laughed.

"You're just being contrary." He said. I rolled to face him, head resting on my left hand, propped up on my elbow.

"I'm never contrary." I said with a grin. "I'm just incredibly knowledgeable about dragons."

Lucius laughed again and rolled so he was mirroring my posture. "So, O Knowledgeable One, what is the main characteristic of a Welsh Green?" I began to speak but he interrupted me. "And I mean apart from being green." I laughed as he guessed what immediate answer was going to be. His answering laugh caused a pleasant ache down low in my abdomen. I wanted to kiss him. There was only about a foot between us, an easy distance to cross. As I pondered taking the risk the grey eyes I was looking into came closer. Lucius shifted his body, closing the gap between us and placing a hand on my waist. As he drew closer still I closed my eyes. The first touch of our lips was gentle, hesitant. We had both known that this moment was coming, but still it was like a shock through my body. The pleasant ache blossomed into full-blown arousal as his soft lips moved against my own.

Lucius wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer, our bodies pressing together. It was clear Lucius' body was reacting in the same way mine was. I had never expected such fire from someone who looked so like ice. It was not my first kiss with a man, but it was the first time I had felt such fire and passion whilst not imagining Sirius as the other person.

The kiss broke and Lucius pulled back to look at me, his eyes roaming all over my face.

"You're so beautiful." He breathed. "Why did I not see it before?" I smiled. I understood. How had I not seen this blonde Adonis before? Had I been so Sirius-blind as to ignore things that had been right in front of me? I made a pleased noise, a low growl deep in my throat. Lucius' eyes widened slightly and he pulled me in for another kiss. This one was deeper, more intense. Lucius rolled us so I was lying on my back, his body on top of mine. His weight pressed him more firmly against my groin and it was glorious. I arched up into him, pleased when my own groan elicited an answering one. I was lost in a haze of lust, feeling every part of his body against my own, his hands curled in my hair and touching my neck and back. My own hands were on his back, holding him against me as though he might suddenly disappear.

A shriek brought us out of our reverie. Our heads turned as one to see a women pull a young child back around the rock we had set up our picnic behind, out of sight and the wind. We could hear her speaking sharply, and though it was impossible to hear the exact words, there could be no doubt as to what they were. We looked at each other slightly guiltily and burst our laughing.

"I think this might not be the place to do this." Lucius said, still on top of me and leaning in for a quick kiss. I laughed again.

"Hmmm, maybe not." We kissed again briefly but pulled apart again to stave off temptation. He rolled off me and lay still, deep in thought. I raised an eyebrow in question at him and he reached out to push it back down. We both laughed.

"My family are away for two weeks." Lucius said. I blinked at the apparent non-sequitor. "I'm taking a break before work starting September so I have to house to myself." I began to see where this was going. Lucius pressed close again and kissed me. "So do you want to come back with me? Stay in the house with me for a few days or so?" It was not a request that need much thinking about on my part. The thought of going home now, to sleep in my bed with only the memory of this to keep me warm was unthinkable. I grinned and nodded. We kissed again, unable to stop from touching for even a few moments. As I felt the slight rasp of his stubble against my own I did not have to be a wizard to know that I was becoming rapidly infatuated.


	7. Chapter Six

****

Disclaimer... Yet again they are not mine.

****

Dedication... To Danny. He of the pimp shirt, the cool cufflinks and the guy who thinks I am "amazing", "unique" and "a star". Can't argue with that can you?

****

Randomness... Thank you to anyone who has reviewed! As you all may know, the main reason to write is because the plot bunnies will eat you alive if you don't, but the second reason is the desire, no, the _need_ for feedback. And especially with a pairing that is unusual it's good to know that not only are people reading and not hating, but are actually getting on board with how pretty this pairing is! And I adore this Remus. And this Lucius to be honest. If only he didn't have to turn out evil...but then he's sexy as evil. And now I'm rambling...

...Sorry this one's been a little long in coming. I'm in the process of buying a house (eeeep!!), plus working full time so I've been very busy. Never fear though! There is no way Remus and Lucius will let me get away with not finishing their story. And thanks to Karwyn for giving me the prod to get this half-written chapter finished and up.

~ **Chapter 6** ~

I walked next to Lucius towards my house, our hands interlaced. He had wanted me just to go back with him right then, claiming he had plenty of clothes and things for me to use, but I would have felt awkward that way. Plus I had to tell my parents where I was going. Lucius had then insisted on joining me to help carry anything and I could think of no reason to make him wait elsewhere, though my stomach roiled at the thought of introducing him to my mother. My father would just assume Lucius was a friend, but after the conversation with my mother that morning she would know exactly what was going on. It was one thing for her to know that I was gay, but another entirely for her to know I was going to stay at a Boyfriend's house and all the things that would entail.

As we neared the village we loosed our hands by unspoken agreement but still walked close enough that I could feel his body heat. I kept glancing at him out of the corner of my eyes and I when I caught him doing the same we grinned at each other. The excitement and happiness in my heart, coupled with the nervous butterflies in my stomach, made me feel like I was floating.

We reached the small gap in a hedge that lead through to my unplottable and hidden house. I held Lucius' hand again so he could pass though the barrier with me, but let it go again once inside the grounds. My hands were shaking, but there was no way I would let my nervousness stop me going to stay with Lucius.

We reached a side door and I pushed it open. I had fought an urge to bring Lucius in through the main front door, wanting to show my house to its best, but then I decided not to be pretentious. 

As if summoned by magic, which would not have surprised me, my mother stepped out of a door.

"Re, I hadn't expected you back so soon." She had a pleased smile on her face and I was impressed by her acting abilities. She kissed me on the cheek and then turned to Lucius. "And your friend?"

I grinned. "Mum this is Lucius Malfoy. Lucius, this is my mother." Lucius extending a hand and shook politely, smiling.

"It's lovely to meet you Mrs. Lupin. I've heard a lot about you."

My mother laughed airily. "Oh I do doubt it, but it's nice of you to say so."

I took my mother by the arm and led her away slightly. Lucius politely examined a nearby tapestry while I told my mother I was going to stay at his for a week or so. If I had not been watching for it I might have missed the slightly raised eyebrow and pleased look on her face.

My mother made some more pleasantries to Lucius before I lead him upstairs to my room, pleased to have gotten away, but trying to remember if I had left yesterdays underwear on the floor. I was worried about letting Lucius see my room. It was allowing him into one of my sanctuaries, a place I had spent a lot of time thinking about Sirius, but then simultaneously I was aching to be alone with him again.

I pushed open the door and held it for Lucius to walk through first. I slipped inside after him and closed it. Lucius turned and pushed my back against it, kissing me, I wrapped my arms around his back and pulled him tight against me. The kiss was burning, made more intense by the forced time apart, even if it had only been an hour or so.

Lucius pulled back and grinned at me. "I like your mother. She's very subtle." I blinked at the mention of my mother whilst in this situation, before bursting out laughing. Lucius laughed with me and I pushed him away.

"Mood killer." I accused, walking further in the room. He laughed harder and slipped in behind me, wrapping strong arms about my waist.

"So what are you bringing with you?" He asked, breath warm against my ear. "You won't need too much I don't think." He pressed himself against me slightly, not obviously, but making his meaning clear. I turned my head to kiss him.

"No, maybe I won't." I pulled away again and walked over to my wardrobe, pulling open the double doors. I dragged a black carryall with white stitching out of the bottom and pulled it open before sitting it on the floor at my feet. I began to pull out random items, throwing them back when they were not what I wanted. I had a mix of muggle clothes that I liked to wear when I was relaxing and robes for when I was out in the Wizarding World. I wondered which I would need more before chucking a few pairs of battered jeans into the bag. I added some faded T-shirts with varying prints on, throwing in a generic black robe just in case. I stood with my hands on my hips, staring into the dark wardrobe, worrying my bottom lips as I mentally ran through what else I would need.

I turned to find Lucius lounging on my bed watching me closely. I flashed him a grin and walked across the room into my small en-suite bathroom to pick up my toothbrush and some sufficiently manly-smelling soap. As I walked back to drop them on top of the robe in the bag Lucius called to me.

"What's this?" He was holding up a multicoloured cube that had been sat next to my bed.

"It's a rubix cube." I told him as I moved over to riffle through my drawers. "James got it for me last Christmas." Lucius raised one eyebrow, evidently still not understanding." "It's a puzzle." I continued. "You have to match up the colours so that each face has only one colour on it. It's a muggle toy." Lucius made a non-committal noise and placed it back on the side table. He made to turn away before grinning and pulling out his wand. He pointed it at the small cube and muttered something. The rubix cube shuddered and began to twist and turn rapidly, the faces all matched up within seconds. Lucius looked up at me and smiled.

"Done. Not so hard." He pushed himself up off the bed, looking very pleased with himself. I looked at the completed puzzle with a wry smile. I had been trying to complete it for over six months, determined not to use magic. I looked up at Lucius.

"Cheat." I intoned. His grin grew and I couldn't help but mirror it as I dropped the last of my items into the carryall and bent down to zip it up.

"Ready?" I threw the bag over my shoulder and nodded. Lucius moved closer and we kissed again, the bag preventing it from becoming too heated. "Let's go then." He muttered against my lips. We kissed one last time and then turned to the door. As we left I threw one last glance over my shoulder. I couldn't help but feel that the next time I slept in there things would be very different.


End file.
